Lavender Tone
by IRegretNothingNoMore
Summary: A Mysterious girl wants Tony, but Tony has Pepper. Strange things begin to happen to his friends. Rated M for Violence and frightening scenes. Pairings: Pepperony, a little of Clintasha.
1. Dress Like Blood

**A/N: Alright, so... This story is rated M TO BE SAFE because of frightening sceens and violence. It's a scary story :) The title is named after the Lavender Town from pokemon, because that song inspires me. Please tell me of any OCness or grammar. This chapter isn't that bad. More like a T rating. Anyways, enjoy, and CHRIS EVANS IS AWESOME... yay... X)**

He had her attention, and when a boy caught _her _attention, she had to have him. Unfortunately this boy was a billion dollar playboy with a hot red-headed girlfriend. She supposed she could just get rid of Pepper, but that seemed unnecessary, and a waste of such beautiful hair. Besides, boys treated her like a goddess. Why would Tony Stark be any different?

**Tony's POV**

The Avengers decided to go out for dinner. It wasn't a publicity thing; they just needed some fresh air after being stuck in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base for so long. The battle for New York was over but the after effects were massive, and everyone had to pitch in to help the recovery of the once beautiful city.

After a few hours of delicious food and camaraderie, the Avengers made their usual trek back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Even Tony went, thinking it polite to escort his friends home. They were passing an alley when something inside caught Tony's eye. He whipped his head around, but it was void of anything, even trash bins.

"Creepy isn't it?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Tony gave a start and turned around. A gorgeous blonde girl stood there in a modest but fitting red dress. They way it flowed of her body reminded him of the way blood flows from a wound. He shook the surprising thought out of his head.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

She smiled. "No, but I know you," she breathed as she drew closer. "And you and I will get much acquainted soon."

Tony drew back and quickly looked back at his friends for help. They were already a block away and hadn't noticed his absence yet. Tony looked back to the beautiful lady. Normally he'd be all for it, but he had Pepper. Plus something about this girl rubbed him the wrong way. He felt chills up his spine as she moved closer and shuddered as she smiled. It was a hollow, empty smile.

"Why so shy? You used to be such a playboy." She purred.

Tony paled. "I have a girl already," he blurted out. A frown flashed upon her face for a second, but then it was gone. Tony blinked and for a second he thought he was seeing things. For a second he thought he had seen her eyes bleeding with black eyeballs and red pupils. Mentally shaken Tony stumbled back.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have to catch up to my friends," he babbled as he stumbled backwards. The girl's frown appeared again, and she lunged toward him grabbing his tie. Tony was frozen by fear. He could do nothing to get away from the small skinny, harmless looking girl.

"How dare you." She hissed as she pulled him closer by his tie. She put her other hand on the side of his face and put her mouth up to his ear.

"Maybe death is best."

Tony jerked out of her grasp, turned, and frantically ran. When he finally caught up with the other Avengers, he stopped to catch his breath. When he looked back the girl was gone. He turned back to the others and was slightly angry that no one noticed him gone. Steve finally looked over and smiled at Tony's strained breathing.

"Are we walking too fast?" he teased.

"Fuck off." Tony smiled. To his surprise Steve laughed.


	2. Mind is Done

**A/N: Chapter two! Yay! I have great ambitions for this one. :) it was actually started by my friends prompt: Avengers/Stalker. Then I read alot of CreepyPasta, and had to throw in some horror to spice it up. :) Later chapters might have character death not sure yet. ENJOY! Oh, and REVIEWS ARE LIE CANDYYYYYYYY! XD**

**Natasha's POV**

Natasha went to go get the mail. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were instructed to deliver it to the Avengers rooms, but Nat and the others preferred to get their own. She supposed they all shared the hatred of being another person's burden. As she passed the bathroom she caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye and turned to look. Nothing was there, just her reflection staring back at her. She chuckled at her own paranoia, but then suddenly paled. The reflection hadn't laughed, it just stared. She blinked and instead a skinny blonde wearing what looked like fabric blood smiled. Nat grabbed her gun from her holster and fired. The glass shattered and fell ringing to the ground. She turned and resumed her retrieval of the mail.

Some agents approached as she shuffled through the envelopes.

"Anything wrong?" one agent spoke up nervously.

"No," she replied calmly. The agents thanked her and left quickly, scared that they might anger the Widow. Nat sighed, and threw the letters in the trash. Just worthless ads, although how they got her address she'll never know.

Nat began to walk back to her apartment, but changes her mind and decides to get breakfast at a local cafe.

She isn't surprised to see Steve and Clint there. They all lived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base along with Dr. Banner, but he preferred to stay at the base's lab. She slides into the chair on one side of the small square table. Steve sits on her right and Clint on her left. Steve smiled, and Clint nodded. The waiter came over and took her order. It was delivered to her and the three ate in companionable silence.

Tony walked in when they were almost done eating. He looked tired and disheveled. He pulled up a chair to the last open side of the table and called the waitress over. We all exchanged looks as he only ordered coffee.

"You look terrible," Steve commented in an off-handed manner. Nat knew that if Tony was questioned directly he'd just shrug it off, but she didn't figure Steve could be so tactful. The group of heroes affectionately dubbed him, 'Mother Hen' for his constant worry, and nagging. He, of course denied any name ever existed, but still got caught responding to it.

"Long night at the lab," Tony shrugged. Steve didn't press the subject further. Natasha thanked the boys for the company and went to the counter to pay for her food. Feeling a chill up her spine, she looked around. Outside the window, the skinny blonde from her mirror walked by staring right at her. Nat blinked and she was gone.

"Your change."

Nat broke out of her reverie and turned back to the cashier. It was the blonde in red. Keeping her composure she took her change and made a mental note to stop by the S.H.I.E.L.D. psychiatrist.


	3. Clip The Wings

**A/N: Okay so I plan to have longer chapters. I just kind of wanted to get the ball rolling.**

**Clint's POV:**

Clint was bored, so he did what any normal, bored Clint would do. He climbed to the top of the S.H.E.I.L.D. building and shot arrows dangerously near random people. Just everyday people doing everyday things, and screaming in surprise as an arrow goes whizzing past. Clint always laughs at the last part. Every time.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived right on schedule to get him off the roof or at least stop shooting arrows. He doesn't even know why Fury bothers. Clint will be back the next day anyway. Clint sighed, flipped off the agents, and climbed down from his lookout. He doesn't blame them, not really. He just loved watching them squirm as they repressed the urges to run away, or to punch him. He could be a real asshole sometimes, but, hey, it was fun. He decided to take a more exciting route down, and shot a grappling arrow into the building as he jumps off the edge. He slid down the rope, and admired the passing view. He looked at the building and noticed the perfectly polished surface and reflective glass. He took a minute to look at himself, wondering if he should shave of the stubble, or if Nat preferred it. Something gave him a start, and he stopped his descent. Clint stared at the building. To his right a reflection not his own stared back. A skinny blonde chick, with a creepy red dress floated in mid-air. Clint wanted to look away from the reflection, but when he does he knew she won't really be there, floating next to him. The girl came closer and put a hand on his shoulder, and his body suddenly went cold. The girl came closer, her mouth next to his ear, her warm breath giving him chills.

"Time to come to earth, my little bird," she breathed. Suddenly Clint hears a snap, and his rope breaks. He goes to grab another grappling arrow, but he can't move. His limbs flapped helplessly in the wind. He's falling fast, so fast now. The girl fell next to him in the mirrored surface. He couldn't stop staring, his body paralyzed in fear. She smiled, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Then she faded and another image appeared. A white corpse, covered in dirt stretched its hands out to him, and came through the windows. Clint screamed, and wished to god that he could just hit the ground. The arms encircled him and the corpse came through the window too. Its hollow sockets stared into his.

"So...Lonely," it croaked. Clint finally gained control of himself, and tried to push it off. Its grip was like cold iron.

"Come with me..." it rasped.

"Where?" Clint whispered, afraid of its answer.

"Where your wings will never flap again, little bird... With me, buried alive." it hissed, screaming the last part. Clint struggled to break free, as the rotting corpse began to bleed in his arms.

"No, stop-" Clint's scream was cut off by a sickening crunch as the corpse and the archer slammed into the concrete ground. Clint's back snapped, and the breath was crushed from his lungs. His nerves were on fire, but at least he was still alive. People crowded around him. His vision was blurry, and the pain was unbearable. He could barely make out voices. Then suddenly his vision cleared, and the voices became apparent. S.H.I.E.L.D. medics hovered over him, administering anesthetics. Suddenly the voice of the white corpse whispered in his ear.

"Don't go," it whined, "I need food."

Clint struggled to get up, but the medics held him down. Suddenly hands broke out of the sidewalk. Terrible white hands on bony arms. The grabbed Clint and pulled. Clint screamed and the doctors scrambled to hold him down. They couldn't see them, the arms.

They gave one final tug dragged him into the ground.

**Tony's POV:**

Tony drove as fast as he could when he got the hall. He was tinkering in the lab trying to forget the nightmares of the girl in red when he got it. Tony was horrified. He couldn't forget the panic in Bruce's voice.

_"Tony-"_

_ "Bruce? How about a hello?" Tony chuckled._

_ "Tony, it's Clint," Bruce babbled. Tony went quiet."He's... Well we don't know." Bruce's voice was quiet now._

_ "I'm on my way." _

Tony finally made it to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. He had to run a few red lights, and he might've hit a few pedestrians, but it was Clint, dammit! He didn't even park, just sort of rammed into a pole and jumped out of the car. Medics and agents went to and from a spot on the sidewalk like busy ants. Nick Fury and the Team stood off to the side. Even Thor was there.

"Mr. Stark-" Fury began.

"Cut the crap. What going on?! Where's Katniss?" Tony demanded.

"Tony." Bruce quietly interjected as he put a hand on Tony's arm. Tony calmed down.

"Barton disappeared," Steve explained quietly. Tony's face was filled with confusion. "He was dragged underground."

"He jumped off the building, just his normal immature behavior." Natasha related. "Then his rope broke, and he fell."

"He-he fell? Is he dead?" Tony gasped.

"No he was still alive when he hit the ground, but he started screaming and then it was like he was dragged underground." Steve finished.

"Like?! Either he was or he wasn't, Capsicle. No in between." Tony snorted. Steve shook his head impatiently. Then he bent over the spot to examine something.

"Well whatever happened, he didn't go without a fight." Steve commented quietly, as he held up a rotting, white finger. Tony blanched, and almost lost his breakfast.


	4. What Insanity Brings

**A/N: **

**Dear Loki:**

** Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad I made your sternum itch. ;) Lol! **

**Oh, god, I just realized I've been spelling Steve Rogers: "Steve Rodgers." My entire life is RUINNNNNEEEEEEEDDDDDD! I'M SO SORRY! I can't even spell my favorite character's name right?! I DESERVE TO DIE.**

**Anyways, another chapter, hope you all love it! **

**Natasha's POV:**

Natasha had spent every breath looking for Clint. Except for the pale finger, no other clue had been found. S.H.E.I.L.D. couldn't solve the puzzle, and Director Fury couldn't ease the worry every Avenger felt at Clint's disappearance. The recent event had refreshed the weird events of that morning. With no other clue, Natasha decided to let down her personal walls.

"Hold on a second. You see a girl in a mirror, AND at a coffee shop, and now you think it's connected to Clint's disappearance?" Steve Rogers repeated skeptically. Natasha nodded. She knew this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, Agent Romanoff, but that sounds too far-fetched for me." Roger reasoned. Natasha gave him a stern look. She had decided to tell him, because Clint...Well, Steve was the only one she figured wouldn't laugh or shrug it off as stress or lack of sleep. Steve seemed to sense this and hesitated before responding.

"Sorry. You're probably right," he apologized. "We can't afford to ignore any leads."

Natasha nodded in appreciation. They both took a sip of their coffee. She had asked to meet up at the usual coffee shop. Rogers broke the silence.

"We have to tell the others." Steve deadpanned. Natasha nodded. It was bad enough telling Rogers. Stark was sure to make fun of her, Dr. Banner would look at her with _pity_ in those goddamn eyes, and Thor would just be confused.

Steve grabbed his cell phone (provided by S.H.I.E.L.D.) and flipped it open. Natasha struggled not to smile when he dialed Tony and held the phone up to his ear upside down.

"Hello? Tony?" Steve practically yelled. After a few seconds of Rogers trying to yell into the phone, Nat nimbly snatched it from his hand and flipped it right side up. He stared at it for a second, and then took it back, grumbling under his breath.

Natasha and Rogers met up with the team at the Stark Tower. After they had gotten comfortable in the top level's sitting room, Nat quickly recounted her strange morning. To her utter surprise, Banner looked interested, Thor understood everything, and Stark grew pale.

"Stark?" Nat raised an eyebrow. He was unusually quiet. After a tense minute, Stark laughed.

"Spooky stuff," Stark chuckled dryly, trying to cover up his reaction. Nat could tell he was hiding something. In one fluid moment she pulled out a knife and slammed it into the table, mere inches from Stark's hand.

"Know something, Stark?" Natasha growled. Stark pulled back in surprise. After a few seconds of silence, Stark spilled everything.

Natasha sped through the intersection. After Stark had explained everything, she had run out of the room and gotten into one of Stark's cars and driven away. She put in her earpiece and connected to the S.H.I.E.L.D. database and requested information on any blonde woman in their mid twenties that frequented the area Stark had ran into her.

Nat was cruising along to the cafe where they had eaten that night when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Dread filled her mind, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she took her eyes of the road to glance at her middle rearview mirror. She felt an intense pain as she did.

A spider crawled out of her eye.

Nat's hands flew to her eyes and she opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out were swarms of tiny wriggling spiders. Her car slammed into one parked on the side of the road, and she jolted forward. She groped for her seatbelt buckle, but her arms began to swell in odd bumps. She stared at them in fascinated horror as they began to bubble. Suddenly they burst and more bloody spiders crawled out. Nat clawed at herself, gagging on the bile rising in her throat.

**Steve's POV:**

Steve had run after Agent Romanoff only to have the door slammed into his face. He turned to Tony and delivered to the full force of his bitchface to the pale billionaire.

"What?" Tony shrugged, refusing to look Steve in the eye, "It's not _my_ fault."

Steve took a step toward him, but thought better of it and turned and punched the wall instead. Bruce flinched, and Stark looked appalled at the fist sized hole in his wall. Thor got up, and turned to address them.

"Agent Barton was a good friend, but I cannot stay on Midgard any longer. Asgard greatly needs me, and I cannot abandon my duties to the All-Father." Thro explained soberly. He looked tired, and worried.

"So you're just going to leave? I'm sure we're too lowly for a _god_ like you to give a _shit_ about," Steve's voice was quiet, but dripping with venom. Everyone looked to him in surprise. Steve never spoke like that. Thor raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, as Steve began to shake with anger.

"I do not think of you that way. You are my teammates and more importantly my friends, but my family..." Thor's voice trailed off, "But, I will talk to my father. He may know what this is."

Steve rose to his full height and clenched his fists at his sides. His face was contorted with anger, and his eyes were dull. Tony jumped up, and ran behind the table. Bruce stood up, and walked carefully toward Steve.

"Steve, calm down. This isn't like you." Bruce calmly reasoned. For a second Steve's face looked apologetic. Then it twisted back into an ugly mask, and he lunged at Bruce.

Caught by surprised, Dr. Banner toppled over. Steve pinned him down and pulled back his fist. Tony grabbed Steve's arm before he could punch his Science Bro, and Thor grabbed Steve around his waist. Steve stood up, and easily flung them off. He turned to Tony with a wrathful vengeance, and for a split second, Steve's eyes were black with red pupils, and his face had sunken skin and a decaying look. Tony took the natural course of action. He screamed like a little girl.

Then his phone rang. Steve hesitated at the sound giving Thor enough time to grab him, and hold him down. Tony shakily stood to his feet at answered his phone. Director Fury's voice came through the phone's speakers.

"It's Natasha."


End file.
